<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Trapped In These Trembling Limbs We Burn Together by lutes_and_dandelions</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26363635">Trapped In These Trembling Limbs We Burn Together</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lutes_and_dandelions/pseuds/lutes_and_dandelions'>lutes_and_dandelions</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Eskel (The Witcher), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Fucking, Fingering, Happy Ending, Heat Sex, Knotting, Lambert Has A Cock And A Cunt, Light Angst, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Lambert (The Witcher), Oral Sex, Somnophilia, thigh riding</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:22:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,296</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26363635</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lutes_and_dandelions/pseuds/lutes_and_dandelions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Lambert begrudgingly admits that he wants Eskel to help him through his heat, Eskel finds the offer impossible to refuse.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eskel/Lambert (The Witcher)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>177</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Trapped In These Trembling Limbs We Burn Together</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwillpaintasongforlou/gifts">stfustucky (iwillpaintasongforlou)</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy Birthday <a href="https://www.archiveofourown.org/users/iwillpaintasongforlou/pseuds/stfustucky">BB</a>! I hope you've had a fabulous day! &lt;3</p>
<p>Thank you <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/KHansen/pseuds/KHansen">KHansen</a> for the phenomenal title! &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The wind carried with it a post Winter chill but the sun was warm on Eskel’s back as he rode Scorpion back down Mohren Valley. It wasn’t a short journey, a week had already passed since he and Lambert had left the keep, saying subdued goodbyes to Vesemir, Geralt and Ciri, and it would be another day before they even reached the halfway point to the valley mouth. Beside them the Gwenllech whispered as it ran shallow but fast, fish occasionally jumping. </p>
<p>It was a journey they made together every year, a tradition really considering they’d been making it together longer than some of the continents Kings and Queens had been alive. Eskel always looked forward to it. </p>
<p>Lambert was still his prickly, short tempered self but for the weeks they travelled together he wasn’t quite so aggressively pessimistic or cantankerous. Not exactly letting his guarded walls down, but he did lower the drawbridge just far enough and raised the portcullis just high enough, that if Eskel took a running jump with the wind at his back and crawled under the bars he was allowed into the outer courtyard. He wasn’t allowed any further but it was further than anyone else was allowed, so he’d take it and when Lambert wasn’t looking he’d even smile about it. </p>
<p>Which was what made this journey so strange, because if anything, Lambert was even pricklier than usual, acting as if he was stuck with Vesemir. Eskel tried to ask about it during the second night of the journey but Lambert threatened to leave so Eskel had dropped it and not asked again. Since then it was as if he was purposefully trying to make Eskel leave, constantly antagonising and insulting him at every turn. Eskel grit his teeth and bore it, hoping that Lambert would eventually tell him what was wrong, but he found himself on tenterhooks, waiting for the next attack.  </p>
<p>After a day of silence, something they could usually sit in comfortable, but was strangely charged and awkward, the attack came.</p>
<p>Eskel had caught them some fish for dinner, seasoned with wild garlic and some of the potatoes Vesemir had given him before they’d left Kaer Morhen. It was a good meal that would leave most in good spirits but when Lambert turned to him, gazing at Eskel over the top of the fire, something malicious glinted in his eyes. Eskel’s muscles tensed as if he was bracing for a physical blow rather than that of a few cutting words.</p>
<p>“That succubus you fucked,” he started, tone dripping acid. “Bet they only fucked you out of pity. Face like that, it’s always only gonna be pity.” </p>
<p>Eskel’s heart stopped, blood running cold as his stomach lurched, completely taken off guard by Lambert’s words. He expected vitriol about his scars from humans, even witchers from other schools but not from other wolves, especially not from Lambert. Lambert, who had once broken a man’s arm for insulting Eskel’s scars. It didn’t bother him when others said foul things about them, because those people didn’t matter but Lambert saying them? It hurt more than Eskel could have imagined. </p>
<p>“Bet they only ever let you take them from behind too,” Lambert continued. “Your face is enough to put anyone off coming.” </p>
<p>Before Eskel knew what he was doing, he was on his feet, fists clenched and breathing hard. “Shut up,” he growled, fighting very hard not to use his alpha voice, to <i>make</i> Lambert shut up, to <i>make</i> him apologise.</p>
<p>“Or what? I know you won’t make me. Too much of a coward.” Lambert was on his feet too. “When was the last time you fucked someone you didn’t pay? Did you even let them see your face? If you don’t let them see you, you don’t have to risk fucking them through the stink of fear.” </p>
<p>Eskel advanced on Lambert, only stopping when he was towering over the witcher, staring down his nose into those amber eyes. They were full of resignation. Knowing that Lambert was doing something to purposefully drive him away and acting accordingly or responding in the heat of the moment were two very different things. So when Lambert opened his mouth and said, “Do you at least make it quick for them? Pity them like they pity you?” Eskel saw red and tackled him. </p>
<p>They scuffled on the ground, neither really gaining the upper hand. Eskel managed to land a good, satisfying punch to Lambert’s gut but Lambert quickly countered with an elbow to the side of the head. Ears ringing, Eskel tried to pin Lambert’s wrists, but he easily escaped Eskel’s hold, rolling them until he was on top of Eskel, grabbing at Eskel’s collar to set up for a choke. Batting Lambert’s hands away, Eskel bucked his hips, throwing Lambert off balance and allowing him to roll them back over.  </p>
<p>Under him, Lambert struggled, but Eskel bore down, wrapping his arms around Lambert and using his larger body to hold Lambert in place. A sweet scent tickled his nose, he followed it to the source, shoving his face into the crook of Lambert’s neck and breathing deeply. Lambert redoubled his efforts, frantically trying to free his arms from Eskel’s hold. Eskel took another deep breath, wanting to be certain, but the smell was unmistakable. </p>
<p>“You’re going into heat,” Eskel stated, removing his head from Lambert’s neck to frown down at him. “You could have just said.”</p>
<p>“No, I couldn’t,” Lambert gritted out, stilling but refusing to look Eskel in the eye.</p>
<p>“So instead you decided to be an absolute cunt?” he asked, still smarting from the things Lambert had said.</p>
<p>“Seemed like the easier option.”</p>
<p>“Lambert, I would never take advantage of you.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, no shit. That’s not what I’m worried about,” he snapped, glaring but still not looking up at Eskel. </p>
<p>“Then...what? All I’d do is make sure you stayed safe and hydrated. You can’t expect me just to leave you defenseless.”</p>
<p>“That’s exactly what I expect,” Lambert snarled, once again beginning to struggle. </p>
<p>Eskel held him tighter and growled, “Hold still!” He hadn’t used his alpha voice, never would against any omega, nevermind Lambert, but Lambert stilled anyway. “I’m not going to just fuck off alright. I’m going to follow you wherever you go whether you want me to or not, because if I left you and something happened I’d-” His heart twisted, Eskel was very good at ignoring his feelings for Lambert right up until he wasn’t. </p>
<p>“You’d what?” Lambert asked, finally looking up at him. </p>
<p>“Something stupid, probably,” Eskel shrugged. “Now if I let you up, you gonna behave?”</p>
<p>“I mean, I’m not promising anything.” </p>
<p>“Wouldn’t expect anything less,” he grunted, rolling off Lambert and sitting up. “You gonna tell me why you were being such a cunt?”</p>
<p>Lambert didn’t move, stayed lying on his back, staring up at the cloudy sky as if it held the answers to the world's greatest mysteries. He was silent for a long time. Eskel left him too it, laying out his bedroll and making sure Scorpion, and Lambert’s horse, Spider, had everything they needed for the night. Without a word, Lambert set out his own bedroll and climbed into it. Eskel was sure his question was going to go unanswered. </p>
<p>He’d almost dropped off to sleep, warm and comfy under the furs, when finally, Lambert answered him. “I didn’t want you around for my heat,” he spat, like the words caused him physical pain, “because as soon as it hits I know I’ll beg you to fuck me through it.”</p>
<p>“I wouldn’t say yes,” Eskel assured him. “I wouldn’t take advantage of you like that.”</p>
<p>“But I want you too!” Lambert exploded before making a disgusted noise in the back of his throat. “That’s why I wanted you to fuck off, to save myself the fucking embarressment. But it didn’t fucking work because you’re like a fly on shit!”</p>
<p>“You do realise that you’re the shit in that analogy?” he asked, ignoring the way Lambert’s words made his heart race.</p>
<p>“Shut the fuck up, Eskel. Go to sleep.”</p>
<p>“Did you mean it? What you said when you were trying to get me to leave.” He had to know.</p>
<p>There was a pause, followed by a sigh and then a whispered, “No. Never.” </p>
<p>Knowing that was all the assurance he was going to get, Eskel rolled onto his side and let himself drift off to sleep hoping Lambert would still be with him come morning.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>-oOo-</p>
</div>Eskel was overjoyed when Lambert finally settled on a cave for them to spend his heat in. It was the ninth they’d looked at, the previous ones had not been up to Lambert’s standards for various reasons, ranging from too damp, too dark, too shallow, the ‘feel’ being off and an endrega infestation. But at last, he had settled for one, halfway up a mountain, sheltered from the wind and internally tapered so the smoke from their fire would blow out of the cave rather into it and enough grass to sustain the horses, so Eskel supposed it was worth the wait.<p>He sat in the entrance and let Lambert arrange things the way he wanted them. It was strange watching Lambert, fierce, brutal, belligerent Lambert, <i>nest</i>. Strange but interesting. The way he fussed over every little detail, from the exact placement of their bed rolls, side by side at the back of the cave, to the amount of firewood he wanted Eskel to collect, Eskel just hadn’t expected it.</p>
<p>It had taken them three days to find the cave and in that time Lambert’s scent had steadily <i>ripened</i>. That was the only way Eskel could describe it. Thick and heavy, it hung in the air around Lambert like a miasma, making Eskel’s mouth water and body hum with desire. The true beginning of Lambert’s heat loomed ever closer, Eskel was sure by the next evening he’d be deep in the throes of it. A thrill of excitement shivered through Eskel, getting to see Lambert in such a vulnerable state, to help him through such a tumultuous time, it was an honour.</p>
<p>“Are you sure?” he asked, it was not the first time he’d asked that question over their quest to find a sufficient shelter. </p>
<p>Lambert turned from where he was crouched over their packs, repacking their food supplies for the second time. He took a breath, no doubt to snap but instead his face softened, his head tilted back, exposing the long column of his throat. Looking at Eskel through hooded eyes, Lambert sighed, “Yes.” </p>
<p>Reacting like that, his heat was possibly closer than Eskel thought. Eskel let his eyes rove up and down Lambert’s throat, the show of submission making his mouth go dry. The scent of desire impossibly thickened in the air and Eskel’s cock began to fill. How long had he wanted Lambert? And finally he would get to have him. But not yet.</p>
<p>Standing far faster than he needed to, Eskel looked down at Lambert, chest heaving and grunted, “Going to set some snares, won’t be long.” Before grabbing the wire Lambert had left next to him and not fleeing, but certainly leaving with pace. Outside, Eskel gulped down the fresh, evening air, grateful to clear his head but immediately missing Lambert’s scent.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>-oOo-</p>
</div>It was dark when Eskel returned. The sweet smell of Lambert’s heat all but punched Eskel in the face as he stepped into the cave, the best punch he’d ever experienced. Lambert had started a fire and was making some kind of stew. He’d removed his armour, sitting in only his shirt and trousers, forearms and chest on display. Eskel took in the light dusting of hair on his arms, the thick uneven spatter of it on his chest, and found himself looking forward to being able to touch it, to appreciatively run his fingers through it.<p>Seeing no point in leaving it on, Eskel removed his own armour before sitting down next to Lambert. Neither said anything but Eskel didn’t mind. He enjoyed their silences as much as their conversations. Lambert often felt the need to fill silence, often spouting venomous prattle so no one would look too closely at how he really felt, but not with Eskel. It had always made Eskel feel incalculable warmth. </p>
<p>Only after they’d eaten and Lambert’s brows drew down into a frown did Eskel break the companionable quiet. “What’s the matter?”</p>
<p>Lambert glared into the fire as he said, haltingly, “What if- what if I do...something you don’t like?”</p>
<p>“You won’t,” Eskel reassured him, tone easy and light.</p>
<p>“You don’t know that!” he snapped, at last turning his glare on Eskel. </p>
<p>“It’ll be fine.” Without thought, Eskel raised a hand, cupping Lambert’s jaw. They’d both faced so much hardship through their lives, knowing little else but pain and disappointment, he refused to be anything but gentle now. “It’ll be fine,” he repeated, pressing their cheeks together and rubbing.</p>
<p>“Tonight can we...?” Lambert breathed into his ear, hands gripping at Eskel’s waist.</p>
<p>“Of course, whatever you want,” Eskel agreed, heart pounding in his chest. </p>
<p>He dropped his head to Lambert’s neck, trying to bury his nose in his warm skin, his breaths coming slightly faster as the smell of desire in the air became so thick Eskel could practically taste it on his tongue. Wanting to see if he <i>could</i> taste it, Eskel licked a line down Lambert’s neck to his muscled shoulder, lightly tugging his shirt out of the way. Gratified by Lambert’s sharp intake of breath and the way his hand cupped the back of Eskel’s head, fingers tightening in his hair, Eskel bit down. Not enough to break the skin but enough for Lambert to feel it. He sucked at the area, hoping to make the bruise worse.</p>
<p>“Do that again,” Lambert groaned, moving so he was sat balanced on one of Eskel’s thighs. Eskel hummed and did as he was told, but not before kissing up and down the plains of Lambert’s neck, enjoying the line between skin and beard. Letting his hands rest on Lambert’s waist, Eskel nipped at his shoulder in a few different places before deciding on a nice spot to really sink his teeth into, licking and sucking the bite afterwards. </p>
<p>Above him, Lambert panted, head tilted to the side to give Eskel as much room as possible. His hips stuttered and Eskel felt Lambert begin to rub himself on his thigh. It was unbearably erotic. That Lambert was so affected just from a few tender bites, it made Eskel harden in his own trousers. With one hand, Eskel helped Lambert find a rhythm, a shallow rocking that made Lambert’s breath catch and little moans escape him. The other, Eskel slipped under the hem of his shirt, letting his fingers card through the hair that covered his belly and chest until he found a pert nipple, rolling it between his thumb and forefinger. All the while continuing to nip and suck and kiss Lambert’s neck and shoulder. </p>
<p>Lambert’s movements steadily began to feel desperate, the hard way he ground himself down, the way he pushed himself into Eskel’s hand. Leaving his neck behind, Eskel kissed up Lambert's jaw and chin until he reached Lambert’s lips. They were softer than he’d expected, but frenzied in the way they kissed back, the way Lambert licked into Eskel’s mouth as he pressed himself against Eskel’s body. </p>
<p>“Could you come like this?” Eskel asked, breathlessly, leaning back to gaze at Lambert’s face. Flushed with want, eyes bright, utterly lovely. Lambert nodded shakily, biting his lip and Eskel clutched at his hips with both hands, wanting to see it happen. Eskel could only imagine how wet Lambert must be under the layers of his clothes, Eskel himself was hard, straining against his trousers at the sight and scent of Lambert. </p>
<p>Eskel began to lift his thigh into Lambert’s thrusts. It didn’t take long after that. </p>
<p>Hands gripping Eskel’s shoulders, Lambert’s fingers spasmed, his eyebrows drawing together as his head fell forward. He didn’t cry out, but a few low grunts stuttered out of him as his hips stilled, thighs tightening around Eskel’s. The scent of Lambert’s seed filled the air and he tried to climb off of Eskel’s thigh, cheeks colouring but Eskel made sure to hold fast, pressing a soft kiss to his lips. “That was stunning,” he whispered. </p>
<p>Lambert’s breath hitched but Eskel could see in his eyes that he didn’t believe him. Before he could say something depreciating about himself, Eskel asked, “Can I taste you?”</p>
<p>In a daze, Lambert nodded. It wasn’t a heat daze, he wasn’t that far gone yet. “Are you alright?” he asked, standing and pulling Lambert with him. </p>
<p>There was something almost wondrous in Lambert’s eyes as he kissed Eskel, pressing tightly into his chest. “Fine,” he mumbled. Lambert's grip was firm on Eskel’s hand as he drew it down towards the hem of his trousers. Taking the hint, Eskel let his hand slip down and into Lambert’s smalls. He was still hard, and Eskel ran the pad of his thumb down the length of Lambert’s cock, eased by the seed cooling against Lambert’s skin. Eskel couldn’t help but enjoy the shiver his touch caused, however instead of repeating the action he kept going, and indeed found himself to be right.</p>
<p>Wetness met his fingers, Lambert’s curls soaked from his earlier orgasm. Eskel slipped his middle finger between Lambert’s fold, groaning at the wet heat he found there. Lambert panted against him and when Eskel let that finger slip inside, he met no resistance, so added a second. He couldn’t help the smirk that tugged at his lips when Lambert gasped, head falling forward onto Eskel’s shoulder. Constrained by the trousers, Eskel could only shallowly move his fingers in and out, but that seemed to be enough for Lambert as he clutched at Eskel, pleading with him, “I want your cock, please, <i>please</i>. I’m not even in proper heat yet but I need it. Fuck me, please, Kelly.”</p>
<p>It was the Kelly that did it.</p>
<p>Eskel practically ripped his clothes off before leading Lambert over to the bedrolls. He pulled off Lambert’s shirt and then pushed him down, unlacing his trousers while mouthing at Lambert’s stomach. The sheer intensity of the scents of seed and slick and desire and <i>Lambert</i> that met Eskel when he pulled off Lambert’s trousers and smalls made his cock twitch. He wanted to taste but that would have to wait.</p>
<p>Throwing the clothing off to the side, Eskel covered Lambert’s body with his own. Bracketing Lambert’s face in with his forearms he leaned down to kiss him, hard. Eskel hummed, pleased, when he felt Lambert’s legs wrap around his waist, letting the length of his cock slide through Lambert’s folds, up and down, teasing them both. </p>
<p>“You sure you want it like this?” Eskel asked, Lambert’s words from earlier presenting themselves in his mind, unbidden. </p>
<p>“Yes,” Lambert gasped, cupping his cheeks and kissing him. “I <i>want</i> to see you.” </p>
<p>The words were a balm, soothing the last of Eskel’s worries. With a shift of his hips he pushed the head of his cock, already wet with Lambert’s slick, inside the warmth of Lambert’s body. Even that was almost too much. Eskel shallowly rocked his hips, head buried in Lambert’s neck, slowly thrusting further inside until his hips met Lambert’s. He ground down, groaning, trying to push himself impossible deeper, to be consumed by Lambert’s cunt. </p>
<p>Underneath him, Lambert began the wiggle, clutching at Eskel’s waist and using his legs he tried to fuck himself up onto Eskel’s cock, so unbelievably desperate for it. Taking his wrists, Eskel drew them above Lambert’s head, kissing him silent when he tried to protest and holding them both in one hand. They both knew Lambert could pull them free at any time, but he didn’t, allowing Eskel the concession. </p>
<p>With as much control as Eskel could muster he slowly pulled himself out, pausing for just a moment with only the head of his cock inside before thrusting back in, hard and deep, trying to make sure Lambert felt every inch of him. As their hips met, it punched a grunt from Lambert, head thrown back and throat exposed. Eskel couldn’t help but lean down and gently set his teeth over Lambert’s windpipe. His next deep thrust made Lambert cry out in ecstacy. </p>
<p>As much as Eskel wanted too, he could not keep such a slow and tortuous rhythm going for long. Letting go of Lambert’s wrists, he leaned back, drawing Lambert’s legs up so his feet rested upon his shoulders. After kissing the inside of Lambert’s ankle, he gripped Lambert’s thighs and began to fuck him hard and fast. The sound of slapping flesh and Lambert’s moans filled the cave. </p>
<p>Laid out below him in the throes of pleasure, Eskel thought Lambert looked absolutely breathtakingly beautiful. Pleasure that <i>Eskel</i> was making him feel. It made something warm settle in his chest even as he hurtled towards his peak.</p>
<p>Lambert reached down to stroke his own cock and Eskel watched, memorising what he did, the way his thumb swiped across the head, the way his hand moved and gripped. Next time Eskel would do it for him. He came with a choked off moan, pulsing around Eskel and painting his chest with strips of white. Eskel fucked him through it but stilled when Lambert stopped touching himself, leaning down to kiss him, enjoying the sloppy way Lambert kissed him back. </p>
<p>“Keep going,” he sighed into Eskel’s mouth. </p>
<p>Resuming the same quick pace, Eskel could feel his orgasm building in the tops of his thighs, in the way his stomach tightened. Hips stuttering, Eskel buried himself as deep as possible inside Lambert and came, grunting into Lambert’s neck. Lambert’s hands ran up and down his back, pulling him impossibly closer with the strong legs still wrapped around his waist. </p>
<p>Eskel didn’t move for a moment, continuing to lay atop Lambert, panting into his neck. He could keep going, was still fully hard, taking more than one orgasm to satisfy a witcher, nevermind a witcher in the presence of an omega so close to the start of their heat. But Eskel wouldn’t, Lambert’s heat was imminent, as much as it sounded cliche, he needed to save himself for it. That way he could satisfy Lambert for as long as possible. </p>
<p>Still, he could finally have that taste. </p>
<p>After kissing Lambert hard and hot, Eskel sat back. Letting his cock slip free, he knee walked backwards until he could lie on his stomach, head between Lambert’s legs. Already his come, mixed with Lambert’s slick was leaking free. “What are you doing?” Lambert asked, tone incredulous as he looked down at Eskel. </p>
<p>“Having a taste,” Eskel answered plainly. Wrapping his arms around Lambert’s thighs, he pulled him further down the bedroll and closer to Eskel’s face. The scent of both of them, mixed together into one heady flavour made Eskel’s mouth water. Before Lambert could say anything else, Eskel buried himself between Lambert’s folds, tongue lapping at the slick and seed, savoring the taste. </p>
<p>Eskel loved giving head, loved the intensity of it, the simultaneous control and subservience of the act, loved to gorge himself on his partner. He licked and sucked until Lambert was squirming underneath him, hands buried in Eskel’s hair. The taste of Eskel’s own seed eventually disappeared, leaving only the taste of Lambert behind. Eskel had to try very hard not to reach down and touch himself and more than once, he caught himself rubbing off on the bedroll. </p>
<p>“I think I can come again,” Lambert gasped, “I just need a little more...”</p>
<p>Taking Lambert’s cock in hand, Eskel stroked him the same way he’d just seen Lambert touch himself, while letting his tongue swirl around the hot, wet entrance of Lambert’s cunt, occasionally dipping inside. Lambert came with a cry, fingers tightening in Eskel’s hair as he spilled into Eskel’s hand, Eskel’s own cock aching at the taste and feel and sight and scent of Lambert. </p>
<p>Once he’d cleaned Lambert up, Eskel laid down on his back and tucked Lambert against his side. He was loose limbed and fucked out but still Lambert reached for Eskel’s cock. Before he could take Eskel’s length in hand, Eskel took Lambert’s hand in his own, threading their fingers together on top of his chest. “I’m saving myself,” he explained. </p>
<p>“Whatever,” Lambert grumbled, closing his eyes but not pulling his hand away. It didn’t take long for him to fall asleep, the scent of his heat growing stronger by the minute.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>-oOo-</p>
</div>Eskel couldn’t remember falling asleep, it had taken him awhile, cock aching and hyper aware of Lambert asleep in his arms, but when he woke up it was to Lambert riding his cock. There were worse ways to wake.<p>Dim dawn light filtered in from the cave entrance, allowing Eskel to see the heat haze clouding Lambert’s eyes as he fucked himself on Eskel’s cock, hands on Eskel’s stomach for balance, small noises and sighs of pleasure falling from his lips. Placing his hands on Lambert’s hips, Eskel pushed his feet flat to the floor and started thrusting up into Lambert. </p>
<p>Lambert’s mouth fell open, crying out in bliss as his nails bit into Eskel’s skin. Eskel let his eyes flick between watching Lambert’s face and the way his cock kept disappearing into the tight clutch of Lambert’s body. He was impossibly warm, temperature raised because of the heat. When Lambert came, orgasm ripping through him without Eskel even having to touch his cock, he didn’t stop, not even for a moment, just kept riding Eskel’s cock like his life depended on it. </p>
<p>Alpha’s could only knot when they laid with an omega in heat, Eskel had never knotted anyone before but he’d heard it was sensational. As Lambert relentlessly rode him he hurtled towards his peak. Gripping Lambert’s hips, he thrust up, hard, once, twice and felt the base of his cock begin to swell as he ground Lambert onto him, taking him as deep as possible. Only when his knot was full, surrounded by Lambert, warm and impossibly tight did Eskel begin the come. Pleasure sparked underneath his skin, setting his entire body alight, it’s central source where he was connected to Lambert.</p>
<p>Unable to lift himself because of the knot, Lambert squirmed in Eskel’s lap, rocking on Eskel’s knot and dragging moans from Eskel, the movement setting him on fire. It was like nothing he’d ever felt before, intense and thrilling. Lambert began to stroke himself, using the seed already coating Eskel’s stomach to ease the glide of his hand. He was panting, they both were, whining in the back of his throat. Eskel wanted to help but the feeling of Lambert around his knot was already so much, all he could do was lie back and feel. With a happy sigh, Lambert came again, squeezing Eskel’s knot and making Eskel cry out in ecstasy.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>-oOo-</p>
</div>The third time Lambert had exhausted Eskel’s sexual stamina, he’d also physically exhausted Eskel too. But not wanting to leave Lambert unsatisfied, Eskel laid on his back and coaxed Lambert up his body until he was almost sitting on top of Eskel’s head. He pulled Lambert into a position that pressed the head of his cock against Eskel’s lips and then, palm up, slipped a hand up behind Lambert to trace his folds with a delicate finger.<p>Above him, Lambert shivered, chest heaving as he somehow held himself still. Slipping three fingers into Lambert’s cunt, Eskel took the head of Lambert’s cock into his mouth. It was a test of his coordination, and he didn’t try to take Lambert deeper, simply sucking on the head, enjoying its weight on his tongue and the smooth velvet of Lambert’s foreskin while he fucked Lambert with his fingers. </p>
<p>When Lambert started to whine, Eskel placed a guiding hand on his hip and let Lambert push his cock further into Eskel’s mouth. Taking a little more with every thrust, Eskel relaxed and relished in the feeling of Lambert using him for pleasure. Lambert moaned when his cock hit the back of Eskel’s throat, the noise stuttering when Eskel swallowed around him, never ceasing the slow but relentless movement of his fingers. Eskel’s hand was soaked, Lambert’s slick pooling in his palm. It was filthy, but Eskel absolutely loved it.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>-oOo-</p>
</div>Lambert didn’t eat while he was in heat but Eskel still made him drink water and on one afternoon while Lambert laid fitfully asleep, Eskel left the cave to check the snares he’d set on their first night. When Eskel returned, Lambert was lying on his front, rubbing himself onto the bedroll with two fingers stuffed into his cunt.<p>Eskel dropped the brace of rabbits and growled, cock hardening. Lambert began to beg, “Please, take me. I need your cock, Eskel, I need it. I’m so hot, I’m burning.” Getting his knees under him, Lambert presented himself to Eskel, head on his pillow, muffling his continued pleading, all the while rocking back into empty air.  </p>
<p>By the time Eskel had crossed the cave to Lambert he’d stripped out of his clothes, leaving them in a trail across the floor. Falling to his knees, Eskel did not hesitate to sink his cock into Lambert’s cunt. Lambert moaned, back arching even further as he pressed himself backwards onto Eskel. Without needing further encouragement, Eskel began to thrust into Lambert, holding him in place with a firm grip on his hips.</p>
<p>After pulling Lambert up so he was seated in Eskel’s lap, chest to back, Eskel let his hands rove over Lambert’s body, pressing kisses to his neck and shoulders. Lambert met every thrust, whimpering with need. With a firm hand on Lambert’s cock, Eskel managed to draw three orgasms from Lambert before he himself reached his peak, pulling Lambert down onto his lap and holding him there while his knot expanded. </p>
<p>Like every other time Lambert had been tied to Eskel, he squirmed and rocked his hips, not stopping even when Eskel laid them down on the bedroll, on their sides to keep them relatively comfortable while joined. With a gentle hand on Lambert’s chin, Eskel turned his head, pressing soft kisses to his lips. The heat still clouded Lambert’s eyes, so Eskel felt no qualms about gently whispering, “I love you.” </p>
<p>It felt so good to say, freeing and cathartic all at once. Eskel didn’t care that he would never hear the words in return, he just wanted them out in the world. As Eskel expected, Lambert didn’t say anything, merely moaned as he ground himself back on Eskel’s knot, kissing Eskel sloppily. </p>
<p>“You’re so beautiful,” Eskel gasped, as pleasure buzzed under his skin. He let Lambert turn his head back around and kissed down his neck, setting his teeth over the place a mating bite would go, in the juncture of the neck and shoulder. Eskel didn’t risk biting down, just enjoyed being engulfed by Lambert with his teeth in that spot, briefly imagining what it would be like to sink his teeth into the skin, draw blood. But he’d never, not without Lambert’s permission. </p>
<p>However light, the feeling on teeth in <i>that</i> spot was clearly driving Lambert wild. The squirming was almost unbearable and over Lambert’s shoulder, Eskel could see him stroking himself so hard it almost looked like it hurt. Wanting to help, Eskel slipped a hand between them and gently played with the entrance of Lambert’s cunt, feeling the way it stretched around his knot. The space between them was unbelievably wet, a combination of Lambert’s slick and his own come. Prior to sharing this heat with Lambert, Eskel hadn’t realised how obscenely sensual and erotic he’d find fucking someone while his own come leaked out of them. </p>
<p>His knot began to reduce, allowing Eskel to slowly begin moving. Keeping them laid on their sides, Eskel shallowly thrust into Lambert, a hand on Lambert’s hip to stop him from squirming. Lambert was so wet, even the gentle rhythm Eskel set made obscene noises. Absolutely desperate to come, even the soft rocking of Eskel’s hips made Lambert cry out, but it still wasn’t enough.</p>
<p>Knot finally gone, Eskel wrapped his arms around Lambert’s waist and rolled onto his back, taking Lambert with him. Planting his feet flat on the floor, Eskel began to thrust him with intent. Lambert all but wailed, letting go of his cock to hold onto Eskel’s arms, nails digging in. Slapping skin and Lambert’s torn cries filled the cave as Eskel fucked him at a brutal pace. His thighs burned with the effort but it was worth it for the noises Lambert was making. </p>
<p>Letting go of Eskel’s arm, Lambert started touching himself again, matching Eskel’s hard rhythm. He finally spilled over his own hand with a choked off moan of, “Kelly.”</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>-oOo-</p>
</div>Eskel knew as soon as Lambert’s heat broke.<p>Nothing particularly special happened, Eskel was covering him again, fucking him slow and deep, kissing him all the while. Lambert's legs shook, wrapped around Eskel’s waist, urging him on, using his hands to pull Eskel into him as deep as possible. The sun had just set but Eskel watched Lambert by flickering firelight. Knowing his heat was coming to an end, Eskel wanted to savour every last moment of it. The future was full of uncertainty but Eskel would always be able to remember having Lambert, even if it was only for one heat. </p>
<p>Lambert shook through two orgasms and after the second, instead of continuing to be a desperately active participant, he relaxed, going boneless against the ruined bedroll, eyes closed, face slack. Eskel stilled, balancing on one forearm to gently touch Lambert’s cheek with the backs of his fingers. “You still with me?” he asked.</p>
<p>“Just about,” Lambert replied, voice rough. “You can finish.”</p>
<p>“Sure?”</p>
<p>“I wouldn’t have said so, if I wasn’t,” he grumbled, opening one eye to glare up at Eskel. </p>
<p>Unable to help himself, Eskel laughed, happy to hear Lambert snarking after four days without it. Dropping a kiss to Lambert’s lips, Eskel picked up his pace. When he peaked, no knot grew, he simply slipped out of Lambert and rolled onto his back next to him, chuckling at the look of sheer disgust on Lambert’s face as everything began to leak out of him. </p>
<p>Without a word, Eskel cleaned Lambert up as best he could with an already disgusting cloth. He wasn’t going to bother trying to clean it after they left the cave, he was simply going to throw it away along with the bedrolls, and a shirt he’d grabbed by accident in the dark one night. As clean as he could get him, Eskel helped Lambert sit up and held one of the water skins to his lips, letting him to drink deeply before hand feeding some cold cooked rabbit, a few boiled potatoes and some carrots. </p>
<p>Caring for Lambert in such a way felt far more intimate then any of the sex had been. </p>
<p>Lambert didn’t complain through any of it, which spoke volumes of how exhausted and sore he must have been.</p>
<p>Fed and watered, Eskel helped him get as comfortable as possible on his bedroll before lying down himself. Lambert was facing away from him, in the light he stared at the back of Lambert’s head and neck. Less than an hour previous he wouldn’t have hesitated to reach out with hands or mouth, to touch and taste. The ghosts of bruises Eskel had left the last time he’d taken Lambert from behind stared back at him. </p>
<p>“Can I hold you?” he asked, heart pounding. </p>
<p>“Please don’t,” Lambert whispered. </p>
<p>Eskel was glad Lambert couldn’t see his face. It wasn’t really surprising, Eskel couldn’t imagine how it must feel to wake up after being fucked an unimaginable amount of times, no matter how much discussion was had beforehand. He’d never begrudge Lambert the right to say no. Just because he’d taken Lambert through his heat didn’t give him any right or entitlement to Lambert’s body, Eskel knew that. Still, knowing didn’t take away the sting of disappointment Eskel felt at the soft rejection. </p>
<p>With an ache in his chest that Eskel didn’t want to look at too closely, he let his eyes closed and tried to sleep.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>-oOo-</p>
</div>When he woke up, Eskel blearily looked around the cave, confused. Something wasn’t right but in his half asleep state he couldn’t work out what it was. As he stared at the empty space next to him, it hit like a tonne of bricks.<p>Lambert was <i>gone</i>. </p>
<p>Clambering out of bed and not caring that he was still bollock naked, Eskel bolted out of the cave. Spider was gone too. Eskel’s heart sank and his legs began to shake too hard to hold his weight. Sinking to the floor, stomach churning, Eskel took deep breaths, trying not to be sick. </p>
<p>Scorpion walked over, head lowering sniff Eskel, the warm gusts of air fanning over Eskel’s skin. He barked a broken laugh and raised a hand to stroke Scorpion’s soft nose. “He’s gone,” he said, voice hollow. Scorpion didn’t reply. It was barely light, surely Lambert couldn’t have been gone long?</p>
<p>A breeze blew passed Eskel, bringing with it Lambert’s scent, sweat and sex. If Lambert didn’t want to see him that was fine, it hurt but Eskel would accept it and after destroying a few drowner nests he was sure the ache in his chest would ease. But he had to at least apologise for not taking care of Lambert properly, as that must have been the case if he’d felt the need to run as soon as his heat had broken. </p>
<p>Another wave of nausea rolled through Eskel had the thought of how completely he must have failed Lambert.  </p>
<p>He pulled on his armour in record time, hastily packing only what he needed, abandoning the bedroll as planned. Scorpion stayed dutifully still as Eskel all but threw on his tack. Lambert’s trail was easy to find, something completely different within the scents of a forest. As soon as Scorpion was warm enough, Eskel pushed him into a trot, not risking moving any faster. It would be too easy to lose the scent. </p>
<p>He pushed Scorpion as hard as he dared during the descent to the valley floor. He had to catch up with Lambert. The Gwenllech loomed ahead, narrow, deep and slow moving in that particular stretch. Lambert’s scent turned west, towards the Buina. As Eskel nudged Scorpion into a canter, he prayed that Lambert hadn’t crossed the river, or even worse, decided to swim down the middle with Spider in tow. If he had, Eskel would never find him. </p>
<p>Riding around a meander in the river, Eskel was almost out of his mind when spied someone standing waist deep in the water, bathing. Black hair and broad shoulders he’d recognise anywhere, plus Eskel could see Spider eating grass on the river banks. The ache in his chest easing slightly, Eskel slowed Scorpion to a walk, letting him cool down from the canter. </p>
<p>Eskel knew he shouldn’t, just because they’d spent Lambert’s heat together didn’t mean he had permission to look now, but Eskel couldn’t bring himself to look away. The closer Eskel got the more details came into focus. The taper of his chest down to narrow hips, his scars, his strong hands, the curve of his lips.</p>
<p>By the time Eskel reached him, Lambert was jerkily lacing up his trouser, chest still bare. Eskel dismounted, letting Scorpion join Spider at a particularly lush patch of grass. He kept his eyes trained on Lambert’s feet, not sure where he could look anymore. Fifty years they’d known each other and for the first time ever, Eskel felt truly off kilter in Lambert’s presence. </p>
<p>“You were supposed to sleep longer,” Lambert snapped. In Eskel’s peripheral he could see Lambert cross his arms over his chest. </p>
<p>Eskel floundered for a moment before blurting, “I’m sorry I was so shit you felt the need to run away.” </p>
<p>“What?!” </p>
<p>“I’ll just...leave you to it now,” he shrugged, not knowing what else to say before turning and walking over to Scorpion. His heart was in his mouth, he didn’t want to leave Lambert, not now, not ever. Behind him Lambert made an angry noise in the back of his throat, quick heavy footsteps followed, then strong hands gripped Eskel’s shoulders and turned him. </p>
<p>“Hey! You don’t get to fuck me and then not even look me in the eyes afterward!” Lambert shouted, eyes boring into Eskel’s, filled with pain and ire and disgust. </p>
<p>“I wasn’t sure I was allowed,” Eskel shrugged, trying not to flinch. Was Lambert so disgusted when he thought of the time they shared, when he looked at Eskel?</p>
<p>“The fuck are you on about?!”</p>
<p>“Lambert, you told me not to touch you and then when I woke up you’d disappeared.” </p>
<p>“That doesn’t make anything clearer,” he frowned, confusion clouding his eyes. He’d always had such expressive eyes. </p>
<p>“I thought the heat went well but I was wrong, clearly,” he laughed without humour. “But just because I had permission to do all of those things then doesn’t mean you want me looking at you half naked now.”</p>
<p>“You’re a fucking idiot,” Lambert snarled, stepping into Eskel’s space. His hands went to Lambert’s waist without thinking, the skin cool beneath Eskel’s palms. He was going to pull them back but as soon as his grip began to loosen Lambert growled, “Don’t you dare.” So he held on, heart beating a tattoo against his chest. </p>
<p>The scents of heat and sex was gone, but Lambert hadn’t quite been able to remove all traces of Eskel’s scent from his skin. It made Eskel shiver, the urge to bury his nose in Lambert’s neck coursed through him, powerful and demanding. He ignored it. </p>
<p>Eskel watched as Lambert pressed one hand to the front of his armoured gambeson. The other he raised to cup Eskel’s jaw, the pad of his thumb running over Eskel’s cheekbone and leaving a trail of fire in its wake. Eskel’s brows pulled together as he looked down into Lambert eyes, now filled with calm acceptance that fanned a flame of almost unbearable hope in Eskel’s belly. </p>
<p>Eskel’s breath caught in this throat and his fingers tightened on Lambert’s waist, as he asked, “Why’d you run?”</p>
<p>Lambert took a deep breath before saying, “Because it was good, alright, so fucking good, <i>to</i> good. Thought it’d be best to leave before you could realise I’m not worth it.” The frank honesty was disconcerting, Lambert was laying himself completely bare at Eskel’s feet. “That thing you said, about how you feel fo- for me...I feel the same way, about you.”</p>
<p>Something in Eskel’s chest exploded. Pulling Lambert flush against him, Eskel wrapped his arms tight around Lambert’s naked back and caught Lambert’s lips in a kiss, trying to put everything he was feeling into the gesture. All the longing, all the passion, all the love. </p>
<p>Time passed, neither moved away, too caught up in each other to want to do anything else. Eventually Eskel gave into the urge and shoved his face into Lambert’s neck, breathing deeply and rubbing his cheek against the skin, covering Lambert with his scent. Lambert laughed, breath tickling Eskel’s ear and Eskel felt fingers thread into the hair at the nape of his neck. Something settled in Eskel’s chest and a wave of calm washed over him as he realised that everything was going to be alright because Lambert <i>loved him back</i>, and that was all that mattered.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much! I hope you found it as searing to read as I did to write, lol ;)</p>
<p>
  <a href="https://lutes-and-dandelions.tumblr.com/">My Tumblr for those who want to scream at me about our lovely Witchers</a>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>